Draco's Notes Home
by Fandumbs
Summary: During Draco Malfoy's years at Hogwarts, he decided to write letters home to his parents. These are those notes that he sent to them. (This also shows the progression of Draco's character throughout the series and how he changes.)
1. The Notes Year 1

This is my first FanFiction that I have written so, I hope you enjoy!

These notes are the notes that Draco Malfoy sends to his Mother and Father while he is at Hogwarts. I also wanted to show the differences between his character in the books and movies, so I thought the best way, would be through how he talks to did parents.

Characters and references belong to J.k Rowling, who obviously owns Harry Potter.

1st Year, a month after the first day.

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

Hogwarts is just like you said it was. I was sorted into Slytherin, obviously, and so were Crabbe and Goyle. Although, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts as well as another Weasley and a Mud-Blood. They are both Potter's friends and have been sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore already seems to like them more than all the other houses, which I find bias, and Dumbledore should be fired. But that's just me. Other than Potter and his friends everything is going well here at Hogwarts.

 _\- From Draco_

Year 1, End of the Year

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

This year was completely rigged! Slytherin was supposed to win the house cup, but Dumbledore handed out points to the Gryffindors! They had Slytherin banners up and everything, but they go and change it at the last moment! But father, I know you could do something about it. They gave Potter, Weasley, Longbottom and the Mud-Blood Granger points! They sneak out to fight a troll, and get points! They break hundreds of school rules and get even more points! And know what's worse than that? I see Granger, Weasley and Potter outside in Hagrid's hut after hours and reported them to Mcgonagall so I could get Slytherin some house points. Guess what, I did! But not only that I get Gryffindor taken away some points! You're probably wondering why this is a bad thing, but, the _four_ of us had detention in the forbidden forest! There was a bunch of werewolves! I had to pair up with Potter, and he almost got attacked so I helped him, but I had to protect myself so I ran off to get help. I guess that's it so far... Well. I'll be seeing you soon!

 _\- Draco_


	2. The Notes Year 2

_Year 2,_ Middle of the year

 _Dear, Mother and Father_

Yes, I did make it on the Qudditch team and I would like one of you to come and see me play against Gryffindor! I did get the place as seeker, and with the faster brooms you bought us, we are sure to beat them! Also, Weasley tried to do some slug curse on me, but it backfired and he started vomiting slugs. It really was enjoyable! He was trying to defend the Granger girl after I called her a Mud-Blood, but his wand was broken. I'm extremely glad it was, too, otherwise that would've been me puking slugs. Anyway, there's something about the Chamber of Secrets being opened again. A bunch of people think that it's Potter, but that's rubbish. There's no way he's the heir of Slytherin. The Weasley girl that just came here is acting weird though. I just see her walking around the corridors with a weird book. Oh well, that's all for now.

 _\- Draco_

 _Year 2, End of the Year_

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

Sorry about the Qudditch match. Potter flipped my broom over and it wasn't my fault! Anyway, they figured out it was the Weasley girl who opened the Chamber. Sadly, Granger didn't die, but oh well, there's always next year. Although, she did get petrified which was a quite funny experience. Oh, and Father, Dumbledore seems to want to talk to you, so you should come. And bring Dobby. I feel like he could try and back you up. Potter seems to be more heroic every year! He went into the chamber of secrets with Weasley and Lockhart. Apparently Lockhart was a fake, and remember how Weasley's wand backfired? Well Lockhart took Weasley's wand a tried to do a memory charm to make them forget everything about Lockhart being a fraud, but Weasley's wand was broken so now Lockhart doesn't know who he is. It's actually really funny, seeing all the professors having to escort him. Gryffindor of course, won the house cup... We didn't have any exams which was awesome, though! There's nothing left that's super interesting though. See you soon!

 _\- Draco_


	3. The Notes Year 3

_Year 3, End of the Year_

 _(Before Harry and Hermione go back in time)_

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

I am sorry I haven't written to you for the year, but nothing too big happened. It mostly involved Potter and the Gryffindors. They are all so stuck up, they are.. During the train ride to Hogwarts Potter fainted. He tried to deny it but it was clear everybody already knew. Also, that filthy Mud-Blood Granger punched me in the face for no reason at all! She really is mad, Granger... Well somebody named Sirius Black was apparently in the castle. The only thing I know about black is that he killed some guy named Pettigrew or something. Also, he is somehow related to Auntie Bellatrix? Well he's getting the dementor's kiss. Also, Buckbeak is dead, the chicken who nearly took off my arm! That's really all that happened this year.. Oh! Snape told me that Lupin is actually a werewolf. Both of you should definitely tell somebody that a werewolf is reaching their students. Not to mention, he's missing multiple classes. Anyway, that's all! I'll be seeing you soon.

 _\- Draco_


	4. The Notes Year 4

_Year 4, End of the Year_

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

Sorry I haven't been writing that much this year. Everything has been hectic since the tri-wizard tournament. Potter won the tournament, although a boy, as I'm sure you've heard, Cedric Diggory died. Dumbledore came out and told everybody that it was " _Him"_ who killed Cedric, but allot of people think it was rubbish. I'm not to sure if what Dumbledore is saying is true or not, but he is getting kind of old, so who knows, really? Anyway, I think i should tell you about next year. I think that I've been a pretty good role-model for Slytherin the years that I've been here, so I think that I should be a prefect. I think both of you could maybe tell Snape to make me and my friend, Pansy the prefects of Slytherin house. I bet if Dumbledore is still bias, he's totally going to make Potter a prefect. With Potter in all that control, he'd boast around the castle even more than he does now. Oh well, that's all for now. See you soon.

 _\- Draco_


	5. The Notes Year 5

_Year 5, Middle of the Year_

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

I've decided to write to you before the nearing of school ending because of everything that has been happening. It's all so mad, at Hogwarts it is. Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as I'm sure you know by now, is the high inquisitor of Hogwarts. Well, Umbridge recently started a group of her own, as she has suspicions about Potter and his friends starting some sort of Anti-Ministry group. Well, the good thing is we found out where their secret base is, and now all we have to do it get Umbridge to it, and they are most likely to be expelled! This year has really been crazy, but there's no way we're near the end yet.

 _\- Draco_

Year 5, End of the Year

Dear Mother (And Father)

This year has really been crazy. Apparently the Minister now thinks that You-Know-Who is back. I don't know if I'm completely convinced, but Potter and his friends did go to the ministry and apparently they fought him or something. I really hope it's not true though. I thought he was gone? Also, Mother, did Father get taken to Azkaban? He couldn't of, right? I thought I saw something titled "Lucius Malfoy" In the daily prophet, but that's just Skeeter reporting rubbish again, right? Well, it does make me abit concerned, if You-Know-Who is back, and Father is in Azkaban, what would * _he*_ do to him? Well, I figure that I'll find out soon enough.

 _\- Draco_


	6. The Notes Year 6

_Year 6, Middle of the Year_

 _(Before the scene "Sectum Sempra")_

 _Dear Mother,_

I don't know what to do. Snape is trying to offer me help and I don't know if I should trust him. Isn't he in the order? I'm scared, Mom. Why did it have to be me? There are loads of other Slytherins who could of done this too. Is this because of Father? If I don't do something quick It's not going to work. Mom, I really don't know what to do. I've tried to do everything. I tried poison, and it went to Weasley. I tried a cursed necklace from Borgin Burkes, and it went to some girl named Katie Bell. I don't know what to do. I really don't want to have to do this. Snape said that Potter already suspects me. Do you think that if I told him I have to do this he would let me or possibly help me? He wouldn't let me die, right? If I just told him the truth? What if I just told him what's happening? Do you think he would understand and stop trying to tell everybody what I'm doing? Probably not. It's a Potter after all. But maybe? He's never physically attacked me with a spell, or anything. If he did, then I feel like I wouldn't be able to trust him. Besides that, I can't tell any of my 'Friends' whats going on, because I don't want them to think I'm a coward. I feel so alone, mom. I don't know what else to do.I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it will work. Maybe the vanishing cabinet in Borgin Burkes? I found a twin of the cabinet in the same room that Potter's group was practicing in last year. I miss last year.

 _\- Draco_

 _No notes from the End of that Year._


	7. The End of the Notes

_No notes from year 7, because he didn't go to Hogwarts for his 7th year, due to being a death eater with his family._

Those are all of the notes that Draco Malfoy sent to his parents from his years at Hogwarts.


End file.
